Sienna's Boy
by Catalina Cruz
Summary: Will Sienna Daniels and Billy Shepherd stay righteous, or will Sienna's sister, Nathalia Daniels come between them? In this heart fixen tale, we start to see what Sienna's sister is really like and if Billy will resist temptation of her. Can love truly be this heart breaking? With special guests Cat Royal and Syd Fletcher.
1. We All Love Billy

**Hey guys, this is a new story, it's a sequel the Billy's Girl and everything is from Sienna's POV, so, enjoy the first chapter!**

I am courting Billy Shepherd nowadays. Before we started to court, he was just Billy. He was always right there. I say always, but that was not necisarily true. I only met him around four months ago.

My father likes Billy because he's a boy and my dad is surrounded by boys. I meant what I say: he gets surrounded by me, my mother, and my sister, Nathalia. He also likes Billy because he talks business with him, which I can't understand.

Nathalia likes Billy because he'll play cards with her and never end up getting bored. Or pretend not to at the least. They tend to make little deals with each other - if so and so wins the next hand, they have to make them a pure toffee apple. That's my sister for you. Though, Billy would say to her tough luck, go and pick something else. But Nathalia would always end up making him do it, because that would be a very Billy thing to do.

Mother adores Billy because he is always gentleman like to her, tucking in her chair for her, replaycing a fork that has been dropped on the floor, or even helping her shift a painting. She thinks of him as the right lad for me.

To be honest, we all love Billy, especially me, but you would guess it. We all love Billy because he is just always there for everyone, and changing into a good young man, who will help everyone. And I apreciate what he does for my family, and In hope that he'll always stay that way.

**I hoped you liked the first chapter! If you have any suggestion you would like to make about what you think should happen next in the story please place it in the reviews. Look out for more of Sienna's Boy to come!**


	2. Capturing an Image of Billy Shepherd

**So, the first chapter was a little boring (like this one may be), but on the whole, there will be more excitement to come. BTW, the story includes special guests, Cat Royal and Syd Fletcher.**

I sat on the couch whilst I wrote this. I was spread out wide, my back laying on it, and my head propped up with a pillow. I was really comfortable in this position, not to mention the bounciness of the way Billy's couch was made. Yes, I was in Billy's house at this current time, and I was nice and snug.

Billy was up a silver ladder, painting something on the wall. He was wearing his normal painting clothes, old baby blue shirt, stained black breeches, and his hair was messily tied with a ribbon. He looked just as handsome as he did with his top-notch clothes on.

I sat there now, just looking at him, his features. Of course he's like any other person, face, eyes, body. But there was something different about his right eye, there was sort of a reddish scar across it. Had it always been there or was it recently new?

I had been taking out of my story of thoughts by the sound of Billy's groaning. Billy was standing right beside the ladder, covered in yellow paint. It looked as if Billy had just got custard poured all over him, in a prank. I couldn't help but snigger.

I slowly walked over to him, with a tissue in my hand. Billy was standing very strong when I started to clean his face, but he instantly snatched it away from me and walked out the room.

Well, now, I have to say, that is how you capture an image of Billy Shepherd, covered in yellow paint!


	3. Good Enough

Billy had such a face on him at dinner. It was half sneery, half angry. Obviously we would've all known why, it was because of the paint falling on his head, best not to mention it.

I didn't eat much, either did Billy. The reason for this was because the dinner was quite filling. Roast chicken with parsley, olives, and carrots. It was very nice, but we were half given a big part, about the size of a really big picture frame.

Billy was stretched out in his chair, threading through his damp hair with his hands; he had not long washed it. He was in a new set of clothes, dark green waistcoat, crème shirt, matching dark green breeches and new black shoes. Let's just hope that now, no new buckets of paint will fall on top of him, for all our sakes, and mine.

"Billy," I said to him, folding my arms in my lap.

He grunted at me and looked up.

"On Friday Mother and Father wants us to come round for tea, are you up for it?"

"I suppose so." He humped and looked down at his palms. I didn't know what on earth was up with him. Was it something I said or did? If so, couldn't he of not said?

"Hey, Billy what's the matter?" I asked looking sorrowfully into his eyes; he sighed.

"It's just that before dinner, I had made a fool out of myself in front of you, and I just don't think that I am good enough for you." he said with hurt.

There was no way on earth that this was true, so I said to him, "No, you did not make a fool of yourself, it could've happened to me. And don't you ever dare say that I am not good enough for you, okay?"

Billy stood up, walked over to me, got on one knee, and kissed my nodded. Billy cocked his head to one side, motioning us to go upstairs. "After you my lady."

I smiled and blushed. "Yes my lord." We both laughed and went out of the room.


	4. Come With Me Billy

It was Friday, and it was the day when me and Billy were having dinner with my mother and father. I was informed that my seventeen year old sister, Nathalia, was coming to the dinner sister was two years younger than me, she had the same hair as me and same eyes, but a stronger look to her face. Her personality was very cheeky and when she's angry, she goes all vain, not like me in anyway. She was quite a vicious person at times.

All of us, me, my mother, father, Billy and Nathalia, were eating in the big dining room. All the hired servants were at our beck and call, and Billy was very impressed with this.

"William," My sister piped in. "How many girls have you courted that are prettier than Sienna?"

"Nathalia Daniels!" Mother exclaimed.

Nathalia smirked and looked down to the ground. Billy laughed.

"No girl is prettier than Sienna, except you." Billy winked at Nathalia. I had put on a very dark face I was not impressed by this.

"Naty," I said turning to my sister. "Don't you have to go to your room and revise some music?"

Nathalia raised an eyebrow, smirked and tossed her head to the side. "Only if Billy will come with me."

I rolled my eyes hard. "Fine!"

With a bounce, Billy and Nathalia left the room. I watched them leave.


	5. Log Roll

**Hey guys, if you noticed any mistakes in the last chapter that was me. I will try and get them resolved as fast as I can, if not, then I'm going to be lazy and let you guys work it out your self. :P So, everyone, here's the next chapter for you.**

I sat upright on my mother's and father's couch, writing this. Father was in his big boss chair, going through his business papers, as usual (he doesn't tend to talk much). Mother was in _her _chair, reading her favourite book, Robinson Crusoe. I didn't find that book _that _interesting, but maybe that was just me.

The atmosphere of the lounge was nice and cosy; it made me feel warm in this kind of weather. As it was winter, everyone had put there fires on, to make us not catch a cold. Father, around this time of year, would usually go down to the docks and bring home wood logs. There we would all gather round the fireplace and each of us would pick up one log and place it on the fire.

I remember that one Christmas, both me and Mother were playcing our logs on the fire. Once me and mother had turned away from the fire, we both heard a loud crash as Nathalia had got her log and 'accidentally' rolled it into the Christmas tree. Mother went mad, but that just showed how much she cared. Oh, happy days!

I heard the door open, and in struted Nathalia and Billy. Nathalia went to her seat and looked down at her piano notes. Billy came over to me, pushed me slightly, and layed down behind me. He swung his arm over my belly. Father looked up, raised his eyebrow, grunted, and looked back down to his papers.

"Shall we go back to mines?" Billy whispered in my ear; I nodded.

Billy heaved us up, placed me on the ground, and brushed down his waistcoat.

"Bye Mother, Father, Nathalia. I'm going to Billy's for the night." I announced.

Father nodded, Mother kissed my cheek, and Nathalia smirked her smirk. Arm in arm, Billy and I walked out of the house.


	6. The Knock On The Door

**I just want to say thank you to the people who've reviewed so far, Tom Cat Hengrave and Auburn Waves. And yet, this may be the saddest story you've read of Cat Royal, so yeah. Here's the next chapter: **

I turned over in bed, my hands flailing outwards. There was no Billy. Billy had gone to work pressumibly early this morning, to work on his business, and to work on arrangements with his half-brother, Paul. I missed Billy being in this bed with me, it was awfully cold without him.

Outside, the snow fell gently to the ground, creating a path of white. The glass pain window were covered in ice, in which it glittered miraculously. On paths, people caughed, sniffled and sneezed their way down, obviously catching colds. I was always very lucky not to catch colds in winter, but I guess I keep myself very warm by sitting near fires, wrapping up, drinking cocoa, and taking lots of vitamins. My sister hardly ever does that; she ends up getting the colds _and _being a little sick. She needs to take more care of herself.

Boy is it good to-

_Knock, knock, knock_

Someone was at the door.


	7. Friendship Reunion

**Okay, guys I am getting slightly stuck on this, so bear with me with writing this. If you would like to help me, PM me please. Thank you!**

_Knock, knock, knock. _Came the knock again; I got out of bed. I slowly crept over to the door and placed my hand on the door handle.

"Who is it?" I asked

_Knock, knock, knock. _No response.

I turned the knob on the door, opened it a crack and...BANG! The door flung open and there standing in front of me, with gentle green eyes, long curly red hair, and an embroidered green dress, was Cat Royal.

"Oh my God! Cat!" I marvelled and embraced her in a friend hug.

"Hey, Sienna. Long time no see!" she said and broke away from the hug.

Wow. This was unbelievably unnatural to happen to me. I hadn't seen Cat since me and Billy started to court again. Though you couldn't blame me, if you know what I mean. *winks*

"I know! So, what's brought you here?" I asked.

Cat smiled. "You know your birthday is in three days?" This was true, I was turning twenty years old in three day's time. "Well we've got something planned for you." _We've? _

"Who's the _we_?" I said.

"Me and Syd. Syd is downstairs waiting for us." Cat replied. Good lord! Syd was here too. This was turning out to be a friendship reunion!

"So? Will you come with me and Syd to a place where we've got something planned?"

"I've got to get changed first, madam!" I said sternly. Cat cracked a smirk. "Of course."

So, Cat left me in the room to get changed. I had put on my blue silk dress and my size six black slip on shoes. It was time for a friendship reunion. Let's do this!


	8. Ball Room

**Lucky you guys, this is (hopefully) the longest chapter yet! So I hope you enjoy!**

Little did I think what the day was going to bring - something actually good happened to me! My imagination longed to dash out of control; but I had noticed that when things happen in one's dream, never happen in one's life, but I was curbing myself. Instead of indulging in riotous hopes I shall describe the day with Cat and Syd from the beginning, quietly gloating - for now every moment seemed exciting because of what came later.

When I had come down from my room, I found Syd and Cat in the library. Syd was looking very handsome, blonde hair slicked back, red tux tucked in, and polished black shoes.

"Come on," said Syd. "Let's go somewhere, which you'll love, so come on."

"OK." I replied.

We went out of the door and I arm hooked Syd, with Cat on the other side of him. Cat had borrowed my tea-gown, which looked wonderful - it had been a faded blue, but I had dyed it into a queer sea-green colour. I think the sight of Cat in it made her look gloomy. She was way ahead of me and Syd.

"We are here." she said, pointing to a large building. I looked up, rather large.

"You sure Cat?" asked Syd.

"Yes"

We all entered the building, going into corridors and entered a room. The room had met us with a large curtain. We all gazed up at it, in awe wondering what would awate us inside of the curtain. Cat looked over to all of us.

"Syd, get that ladder over there." she said.

"The ladder wouldn't reach, Cat" said Syd. "That rack'll bear you; it's very strong."

"Good enough" Cat said.

Ladder? Rack? Wouldn't reach? What was going on? Something exciting in my mind.

Cat pulled up on the rack. The carved stone near the curtain rose up at about twenty feet up and she went up higher and higher I had a weird feeling in my stomach - I thought that this was very dangerous. I was surprised that Syd had let Cat go up there.

Cat was up on the top and she had reached a piece of rope. She gently tugged on the rope and it flashed open. As it did this, I saw something show. And that something was an extra-large ballroom. A very nice ballroom too, wow!

"Sienna," Cat said to me jumping down the rack. "This is your birthday present. You shall have a special birthday ball."


	9. Basking

Back from the ballroom and back home I was, in mine and Billy's room; the master bedroom. Since the incident when the glass went through my arm, Billy and I had tried to tidy up the room a bit. We had changed the wall colour to my favourite colour, blue. We had changed all furnishings to Billy's favorite colour, gold. At either end of the four-poster bed, were to little golden angels (my choice). The angels had dainty features, gentle carved eyes, fluffy curved wings, and tiny bodies.

As I entered the little bathroom just outside the master bedroom,I asked the maid to get the bath ready for me to bathe in. She did it immediately, poured the water in and left me to do what I normally did.

I was just getting into the bath when Eloise whined at the bedroom door to be let in. Eloise was the female guard dog, it was a husky cross corgi. Of course she wanted to be in her basket in the bathroom, which was a slight bore as she had no access to the bathroom now. However, she seemed sleepy and happy enough to sleep in the chair in the master bedroom. She trotted of into the bedroom.

I believe it is customary to get one's washing over first in baths and bask afterwards; personally I bask first. I always of found that the first minutes of getting into a bath are not to be wasted. Father always said that hot water is so precious that it must not be wasted. This is very true.

The time that I had spent basking was when I had thought about my birthday ball from Cat and Syd. It was surely a very lovely idea. I hoped that Nathalia, Mother, Father and Billy were able to come. But, just coming to think of it, who was paying for all of this? Ball rooms _have _to be payed for, unless you own them, of course. It doesn't really matter, as long nothing bad happens it should-be all been fine. Though, nothing bad could possibly happen at a ball, now could it? No, so it would be a good time to have fun! I am going to enjoy the ball, I am sure of it!

**Though what Sienna says isn't quite true is it? More of Sienna's Boy to come. Keep your eyes peeled for odd clues to what might happen. :D :P**


	10. The Star of The Ball

"Are we invited to your birthday ball?" Nathalia asked at breakfast the next morning.

I looked up from my plate of toast spread with butter. "I don't see why not."

Nathalia nodded and smirked the smirk again. I was getting so sick of her smirking it made me want to slap her, but slapping one's face isn't very lady like.

"Will Billy be coming to the ball?" she said.

What a stupid question. "Of course you ninny; we're courting, remember?"

Nathalia raised her eyebrow in a mocking way."Oh, yeah I forgot."

I looked to her. "Come, Naty, let's get ready for my birthday ball. Which is in around three hours."

My sister smiled. "Let's."

The ball room was very pretty with the chandelier draping down. The lights were lightly tinted and they sparkled pleasantly. There were tables of orange punch which had little bits of peach in. All of the orchestra were in one corner, striking up punchy rhythms with their violins, cellos, flutes, and horns. And I had entered through the big doors.

I had worn a very pale baby blue which was woven in a very special mill. The skirts had bounced when I walked and my necklace clinked. My hair was specially stiled by Mother. It was done in soft curls with a few white beads threaded through it. I also had a shiny silver tiara on my head. I was the star of the ball.

Billy had arrived on my side. "I believe the first dance is mine."

I smiled at him. "I believe it is."

He offered me his hand with a garnish and I took it. As we walked down the middle of the ballroom, everyone was staring at us and clapping; I beamed. The minuet before had just changed and the orchestra smacked up a cotillion. Billy and I moved into place, facing towards each other. I curtseyed and he bowed; the dance had begun.

We spun a few times and I saw that he was good - too good, but I guess I was like that too. I had heard before that Billy was taking declamation lessons, as he was trying to lose his original accent. I didn't have a London accent as Billy did because I was fully bread and I only had the soft, stuck-up rich person's accent. The accent sometimes got on my nerves.

The dance had come to an end. Billy had bent down to kiss my hand; I had let him. We both smiled at each other and clasped hands. We had started to walk off with one another, but I was tapped on the back by Nathalia.

"Can I borrow Billy for a minute?" she asked.

I gazed upon her. "As long as you bring him back."

"Oh, I will, I will." she said rather lustrously, this made me feel suspecting.

Nathalia took Billy by and the arm and led him outside, below the barrister. I followed them with my eyes.


	11. The Kiss

**Okay, maybe I told a white lie at the start of the tale; this chapter isn't told by Sienna, it's told by Cat! Sorry about that. I bet you all love to hear Cat's voice again? Paint the town on this chapter, guys!**

Cat and Syd had seen all that I didn't. Though, I was glad I didn't see, as it would've been the end of days. So, here's Cat's response on how she saw what happened...

Hello Reader, Cat Royal here. This is what I had seen on that birthday ball night:

I brung over the punch with the little glittery stars on the side. My favorite kind of punch that was put out was the strawberry one. It was my favorite because when I was little, Syd and me always used to make strawberry punch, nice days they were.

"The lights look are more whimsical than I remember." Syd said. "I mean, they're nostalgic."

I rolled my eyes. "Whimsical, Syd?" Then Syd made a case for the colored lights that were around us, and we both argue back and forth until we had enough.

There was a pause in between.

"Have you noticed that Billy Shepherd is so predictable?" I asked Syd.

"Well, if Boil is so predictable, did you predict that?" Syd nodded in a certain direction.

I looked over the barrister to see a horrific sight. Billy had had his head jerked towards Nathalia, and he kissed her. On the lips. His eyes were closed, and so were Nathalia's. She kissed him deeply back. Then Billy broke away. He gently pushed her. He grimaced.

Triumphantly Syd said, "So did _you _predict that, Cat Royal?"

My mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. It was appallingly disgusting. Billy and Nathalia should've known better than to do that public. But knowing Billy, it was possible, after all, he did kiss me in Bath. Sienna would be sure to come back any moment. What was I to say? Sienna, Billy has cheated on you?

**Ooh! More excitement to come!**


	12. Finding Out

**Now back to Sienna's POV...**

I sat at the piano playing "Blue Christmas", and my old piano teacher Mr Lowell sat next to me, singing along. Across the room, Mother and Father were talking to the nosy neighbors, the Shahs, and Nathalia and Billy are chatting like old women.

I suddenly see Cat walk over to Billy and Nathalia. I hear them arguing.

Billy glares at Cat. "Give me a little more credit than that, Royal."

"You're such a pervert, Shepherd."

Nathalia turned on Cat to retaliate. "It's all your fault that people say crap about Billy."

"Keep your voice down, Naty." Billy whispered, his eyes darting around.

Cat's jaw twitched. "This is a private conversation, Nathalia, between Billy and I. Why don't you go and fall into the birthday cake or fall into the punch bowl."

"Fuck you, Royal," Nathalia said. Cat and Billy gasped. To Billy she said, "Billy, she's only trying to bring you down. Don't listen to her."

Cat stiffened. "Get over it! He doesn't like you any more. It's over. Move on."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Billy said.

"Whatever, Billy. I saw you kiss. You do that again to her, and hurt Sienna, then I'm kicking your arse."

"Go ahead." Cat laughed.

That's when I heard it. Billy had cheated on my with my very own flesh, my sister. I had my hand clamped to my mouth and tears were about to flow.

"How _could _you?" I asked the tears swelling.

"Sienna," Billy began, and I shook my head and backed away.

"Get out," I said to Billy, my voice breaking. Then I looked at Nathalia. "You're my _sister_. You're the person I am meant to trust."

"Sienna wait" But I was already gone. You could hear my feet barrage across the ballroom. I ran all the way out, and I slammed the door. I didn't trust Nathalia or Billy any more. They were both despicable. I hope that I'll never see them again!

**So will there be forgive and forget or will it be a turn your back and close the door? Wait and watch for more of Sienna's Boy. **

**P.S: Sorry for the language used back there. :D**


	13. Doll

**Sorry if I haven't been updating recently, but I have busy on my website, The Cat Royal Adventure Wikia. If you would like to take a look at the website, please PM me, thank you! Now, here's the next chapter...**

Before I turned thirteen, Nathalia and I were sworn enemies. We strived constantly, mostley because she always messed around with something of mine - some writing, some toy.

I had a doll when I was younger that I named Sofia. Sofia had silky auburn hair, and she wore a crystal necklace like I did. Mother and Father had given it to me for my eighth birthday. Sofia was my only doll. I remember Nathalia begging to play with her, but I always said no. There was one time I had gone out with Mother, and Nathalia stayed in with Father. She had crept into my room and took Sofia. Nathalia had played with her all afternoon. She had got it into her head that Sofia's face was kind of plain; she'd look better with lipstick on. She had got one of Mother's lipsticks out of her drawer and put some on Sofia's lips. Nathalia had drawn on the outside of the lips and she looked clownish. When I saw the state Sofia was in, I screamed.

So when I turned thirteen, we all realign ourselves. Everybody had roles. Nathalia and I were no longer in combat; we were growing up. We did it because we wanted to.

Days go by and still nothing. I look right through Nathalia, speak to her when it's only necessary. Father watches us with worried eyes. Mother is bewildered and asks what's going on with us, but doesn't push for answers.

There is a wall between us now, and I move farther and farther away. Sister are supposed to fight and make up, because sisters always find their way back to each other. But this time it wont happen; I'll never forgive her.


	14. Bloody Nose

**Okay, guys, this is the last chapter (que the sad faces). So, if you wanted to view the website, here's the link: wiki/The_Cat_Royal_Adventure_Wiki Hope you like it! Now for **_**Sienna's Boy**_**, The Finale.**

There's a certain type of fight you only have with your sister. It's the kind where you can't take back what you say. You say it to them because you can't help it and you're angry; you can't see straight. All you see is blood.

Not long after I ran into a room, crying, Nathalia had burst into the room. I was laying face down on the couch. I looked up to Nathalia in surprise.

"You can be mad at me all you want, but you had no right to kick Billy out like that." she says.

My voice is piano-string tight as I say, "I didn't do it as some what revenge. I just swear that you've changed, Nathalia. I just haven't a clue who you are anymore."

Nathalia stared at me."No. just lower you're voice. I can't stand how you're shouting from the rooftops about me."

I felt happy that I'd wounded her too. I yell, "Now that you've embarrassed me, it can't be as bad as embarrassing you too, right?" I whirled out to go back to the ball, and Nathalia followed close behind me.

"Come here!" she shouted.

"No!" I slammed the door in her face, but she had managed to barge herself out. "Get out!" I leant my back against the door, but Nathalia was stronger. She pushed her way in and locked the door behind her.

She advanced towards me and I backed away. There was a dangerous light in her eyes. She was the righteous one now. I felt myself start to shrink, to cower. "If you don't forgive me, now, I will do something to you that will hurt so bad, that you shall die."

"Never!" I spat. And as I said before, that I wouldn't do, I hit her, but with my fist.

I had sent Nathalia flying; she landed with a bang. Her hair was all scruffy and messy. And her nose was pouring dark blood. Her face was as dark as snow, and she shook with horror. She had stared back up at me and I stared at her. With that, she stood up, turned, and fled.

Never ever will I forgive the devils, ever. I give my word upon that.

_Curtain closes._


End file.
